The Place
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal, Natara, Kai, Amy and Ken all wake up in a strange abandoned town and weird unexplained things start happening. But Who or What is keeping them there and will it ever let them leave? Horror and Supernatural , hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thanyou for the reviews on ****Don't give up**** really grateful, I've decided to take a break on ****Trying but failing**** and work on some other ideas and here's another one I had, I've never written a horror before so I'm a bit nervous, hope you like it! :D**

You are now Mal Fallon

Your head is banging and you can't remember a thing before waking up in this strange town.

You look around and see the old buildings, slowly rotting and fading away, it's deathly silent and it sents a shiver down your spine .

**Ken:**"Maybe we should split up to see if we can find some help?"

**Mal:**"Okay shout if you find anything."

Ken nods and walks off. You make your way into an old bar, you look around to see that everything is completly caked in dust and cobwebs, you walk around to try and find some precence of life anywhere you can, you walk through a doorway into another room and see a woman, whom you instantly recoginse.

**Mal:**"Natara?"

She slowly turns to face you and your slightly shocked to her eyes are red, her skin is pale and as she blinks, a single tear falls from her eye but instead of the normal salty tear of water, it's a single drop of blood that rolls down her face.

**Mal:**"Natara, are you okay? How did you get here?"

She says nothing but slowly walks towards you and stands looking into your eyes and all you see if a cold lifeless glare, she slowly removes the space between you and as she touches your face, you feel that her hand is cold and stiff. You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your stomach and look down to see that Natara has stabbed you, you look at her with a pained expression on your face, but she still looks lifeless as she glares at you. You let out a broken breathless whisper.

**Mal:**"Why?"

Natara leans forward and returns a harsh whisper in your ear.

**Natara:**"You know why."

You fall to the ground while holding your stab wound as the blood seeps through to your shirt, Natara drops the knife and walks away. You see darkness creep into your vision before the darkness eventually swollows you whole.

**Ken:**"Mal, Mal wake up!"

You stirr to see Ken stood over you looking down, he grabs hold of your arm and pulls you to your feet.

**Ken:**"Dude what happened? Did you slip or something? Are you okay?!"

**Mal:**"Blood so much blood.."

Ken looks at you confused.

**Ken:**"Mal, what you talking about there's no blood anywhere.."

You look at down at your stomach, where Natara stabbed you and see..nothing no blood; no stab wound, your fine...but how?

**Mal:**"But I-"

**Ken:**"Come on, I've found everyone else they're fine, they're waiting for you outside."

You follow Ken outside to see Amy, Kai and Natara stood waiting. When Natara sees you, her face lights up both with happiness and relief and she runs towards you to hug you but you back away.

**Natara:**"Mal!"

**Mal:**"Stay away from me!"

Natara stops in her tracks, and stands confused and hurt.

**Natara:**"What? Mal what-"

She tries to take another step towards you but you back away even further.

**Natara:**"Mal please..."

**Mal:**"I said stay away, I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Ken walks towards you and looks at you with deep concern.

**Ken:**"Whoa Mal chill, it's just Natara."

**Mal:**"You don't understand Ken, she tried to kill me!"

**Natara:**"WHAT?! Mal I would never hurt you, you know that, just please..."

When she tries to take another step towards you, you flinch and Ken stands infront of Natara.

**Ken:**"Look Natara maybe it's best if you stay away for now, there's obviously something not right with Mal, so just give him time to cool off."

Natara nods and backs away to stand with Kai and Amy.

You are now Natara Williams

It's now nightfall and after collecting wood and finding food, all five of you sit around a crackling fire. You rub your arms for warmth, as you look around, Amy and Ken are layed in eachothers arms, Kai lays sleeping peacefully, and Mal sits on the opposite side of the fire, as far away as possible he can get from you. You would never hurt Mal never and you thought he knew that ,you don't understand what has caused him to behave this way; infact you don't understand alot, how did end up in this ghost town, your cell phones wouldn't work, you have no means of transportation and no way of leaving this place, because if you did, you's just end up walking for hours in the deep thick woodland that surrounds the town.

Eventually you fall asleep but are woken by someone calling your name.

_Natara...Natara..._

Your eyes snap open and you sit up looking around, Ken, Amy, Kai and Mal are asleep so who said your name? When suddenly you hear it again.

_Natara...Natara..._

You swiftly turn your head to see a little girl about 5 years old or so stood looking at you, she smiles sweetly and you quickly stand to walk towards her.

**Natara:**"Hello, sweetie, how did you get here are you lost too?"

The girl says nothing but runs off a few steps infront then turns and waves for you to follow her. You take a deep breath then slowly take another step forward and follow the little girl into a strange little house. The windows are broken and the wood is slowly rotting away as you walk up the steps towards the front door ,the wood creaks under your feet but you continue to move forward. You can hear the little girls distant giggles almost like an echo as the sound bounces around you, when you come to a long hallway with four doors, two on either side, you spot the little girl stood by one of the doors and walk over to her, when your about to speak she puts her finger over her mouth gesturing for you to be quiet,you nod and she backs away pointing to the door, you look at her as she backs away and lower your voice to a whisper.

**Natara:**"What's inside, do you want me to take a look?"

The little girl nods and you turn to face the door, as you grab the doorknob you hear the echo of the little girl giggle again and when you turn back... the girl is gone, no where to be seen. You take a deep breath and turn back to the door, slowly turn the doorknob and when you look inside...your heart jumps into your throat, your knees go weak and your heart races with panic and fear.

**Natara:**"NO!"

**So what do you think so far? Like it, please review and let me know. Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I'm really grateful Big thankyou to mozzi-girl, Maltara101, DizzyRedhead and NiekaWow, here's chapter two I hope you like it.**

You are now Natara Williams

**Natara:**"What's inside, do you want me to take a look?"

The little girl nods and you turn to face the door, as you grab the doorknob you hear the echo of the little girl giggle again and when you turn back... the girl is gone, no where to be seen. You take a deep breath and turn back to the door, slowly turn the doorknob and when you look inside...your heart jumps into your throat, your knees go weak and your heart races with panic and fear.

**Natara:**"NO!"

You see Mal in a somekind of water tank, banging on the glass to get out, you run over and place your hands on the glass and look into Mal's eyes and see the terror and pain that lurks within them.

**Natara:**"Mal! Don't worry I'm going to get you outta there!"

You stumble around the room looking for something to break the glass. When you come across an old rusty candle stick sat on a table in the corner of the dark creepy room. You rush over and grab it then race back over to Mal and with all your strength, you swing your arm back and thrash it towards the glass tank, smashing it. As the water pours out you cover your face for a second then look back at the pool of water that runs across the floorboards and are confused to see that Mal has vanished in the wave of water, you stand panting heavily and look around the room for any sigh on Mal..but see nothing, then...

**Amy:**"HELPP!"

You turn sharply and look back at the hallway and hear Amy's cries of pain then sprint back into the hallway.

**Natara:**"I'm coming Amy hold on!"

The silence washes over you as you stand alone in the dark hallway. You stand unsure of which door to finally you decide to try the door next to the room Mal was in, you creak the door open slowly, unsure of what you might find. The room is dark and holds an aerie silence, you slowly take another step inside the door, and suddenly you hear a faint noise.

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip_

Like little water droplets that hit the floor. You run your hand down the side of the wall, looking for a light switch, when you finally find one. You take a deep breath before quickly flicking the switch.

**Natara:**"Ahhhh OH MY GOD!"

You hold your hand over your mouth as your greeted with the horrid sight of Kai, laid back in a chair with a knife in his back and a small river of blood trickling down his arm and dripping from his fingers to a small puddle of blood on the about to take a step towards Kai when...

**Amy:**"HELP PLEASE ANYONE!"

You flinch at the suddenly cries again and rush out the room to try another door in the you throw the door open to another room, you see Ken slumped against the wall with gun shots in his chest.

**Natara:**"Oh god Ken!"

**Amy:**"PLEASE HELP ME!"

You run to the only room left and swing the door open and see Amy, beaten and bruised, tied to the wall. She looks at you with pained eyes and tears rolling down her face.

**Amy:**"Natara please help me!"

You run over to Amy and look the ropes that hold her.

**Natara:**"Okay Amy try to keep calm, I'll go find something to cut you down."

Amy nods weakly and you run out of room to look for anything sharp to cut Amy down. You walk into the room where you saw Mal and you find a pair of sicssors, as you reach down and grab them...

**Amy:**"AHHHHHH!"

Amy's squeal of pain causes you jump as you race back the room, where you found her, when you return; you find the room empty. You stand there confused and incredibly worried. You run out and to the other three rooms to find that each one is now empty.

You stand alone in the hallway then something catches you eye. A mirror at the end of the long hallway. Slowly you walk towards the mirror and look intently at your relfection to see that, your eyes are red, your skin is paleand you have an evil smirk on your face. You see movement behind you and when he stumbles into the light you can see who his is...Mal.

You turn to look behind you but there's no one there, but as you back to the mirror you can see him stood behind your reflection starts to move by itself and turns to Mal then back at you, as she sends you an evil glare, she raises a gun and points it at Mal.

**Natara:**"NO! MAL LOOK OUT!"

But it's too late as your relfection shoots Mal and he falls to the ground, you shout out of anger and lash out as your fist punches the mirror and cracks it. You step back as the crack sprends to the rest of the mirrors surface and the mirror falls to the floor and smashes. Suddenly the wall lamps in the hallway flicker on and off, you breathing is short and forced, you turn on your heels and run straight out the strange house and as you run down the path from the house, you bump into someone who grabs hold of your arms and pushes you back slightly, as scared as you are you slowly look up to see who it is.

**Natara:**"Ken?"

**Ken:**"Yeah? Natara why did you wonder off on your own, and what were you doing in that house?"

You stand panting, gasping for air and shaking with pure fear.

**Natara:**"Long story but whatever you do, don't go in that house."

Ken looks at you confused and concerned, then gives you a reassuring smile.

**Ken:**"Look I don't know what it was that scared you in there but your safe now, come on lets go back."

Ken guides you away and as he does you take one last glance at the house...and you swear you can see a figure stood in the window.

You are now Mal Fallon

You sit on a log around a camp fire with Kai and Amy, you look up when you hear distant footsteps and see Ken coming back with Natara. Amy rushes over and greets Natara with a hug.

**Amy:**"Oh thank god your back I was so worried."

**Natara:**"I'm fine Amy thank you."

She flashes Amy a weak smile, then Amy walks back over to tend to the campfire.

**Amy:**"Ken the fires dying out we need more firewood."

**Ken:**"Okay we'll go to the edge of the forest and find some, Kalaba your coming too."

Kai let out a long childish groan.

**Kai:**"Why do I have to come?"

**Ken:**"Because I said so that's why!"

He then moves ever closer to Kai in an attempt to whisper but hear everyword.

**Ken:**"And also so Mal and Natara can have some alone time to talk things out."

**Kai:**"Riiiggght...Gotcha!"

He nudges Ken with his elbow and winks, while Ken just rolls his eyes.

**Ken:**"Right come on, this firewoods not gonna collect itself."

Kai, Ken and Amy all disappear in the direction of the forest but before they leave you hear Ken say as he walks passed Natara, _Talk to him._ Natara just sighs and looks at the floor, after they've gone it grows quiet and you stay where your seated, but shift awkwardly as you notice Natara walking over to sit next to you.

**Natara:**"Mal..."

You say nothing causing her to sigh again.

**Natara:**"Fine, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but just listen. I don't know who it was that tired to hurt you but I do know it wasn't me.."

You scoffed and turn to look at Natara.

**Mal:**"Sure as hell looked like you."

**Natara:**"Maybe it did, but it wasn't me and you have to believe that, I would never hurt you ever, I care about you too much to hurt you... please Mal."

Again you say nothing.

**Natara:**"Mal, I don't know where we are or how we got here, but I don't think that turning against eachother is going to help here, your my best friend and we've been through hell and back and no matter what we've always had eachother's backs, I needed you then and I nee you now..please Mal I am so scared and I need you...Mal please-"

Natara is cut off as tears fall from her eyes, and that's when you realise; it wasn't Natara that tried to hurt you, she's telling the truth. How could you have been so stupid to actually think that Natara would hurt you, he woman you love more than anything, you scooch closer towards her, wrap your arms around her and she burys her head into your chest.

**Mal:**"Natara, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot please forgive me, I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I'm so sorry."

She looks up at you with puffy red eyes as tears continue to fall and smiles at you.

**Natara:**"It's okay Mal, there's something seriously messed up about this place. I think someone trying to break us, cause us pain."

**Mal:**"Well, I'm not going to let that happen, because I promise I'm going to keep you safe."

You smile at Natara and lean down planting a gentle kiss on her lips then then hold her close again. Suddenly you hear footsteps, you both turn to see Ken, Amy and Kai walking back.

**Ken:**"Ah kissed and made up I see!"

You and Natara both blush and Ken smiles at you.

**Ken:**"Anyway, we found an old motel on our hunt for firewood, the beds seem to still be in good condition and plus it beats sleeping on the floor outside for another night!"

You both nod and you stand then hold Natara's hand pulling her to her feet then follow Ken, Amy and Kai to the motel, to stay for the night.

**What'd you think? Liking this story so far I hope so :D Please review and let me know, more to come in chapter 3! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Thank you to everyone that reviewed, mozzi-girl, maltararox21, NiekaWow, Maltara101 and Reese. Here's the third chapter, there's some Maltara moments in here too because...well its Maltara it's just hard not to add them... it's Maltara, nuff said! ;D hehe hope you like it! Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! :D**

You are now Mal Fallon

It's dark and it's cold. Amy and Ken have taken a room together as are fast asleep, but your finding it hard to find sleep. You can hear Kai talking in his sleep from down the hall and roll your eyes at the totally random things he's saying. You glance out the window and listen to the eerie gales that blow outside, that create creepy whispering sounds through the cracks of the window sill. You suddenly hear a faint knock on your door and before you have a chance to say anything, Natara pops her head around the door.

**Natara:**"Mal are you awake?"

**Mal:**"Yeah what's up?"

Natara takes few more quiet steps into your room and gently closes the door behind her, then looks back at you.

**Natara:**"I can't sleep, it's freezing in my room."

A small smile appears on your face and you pull your duvet back and nod you head at Natara.

**Mal:**"Come on."

Natara smiles as she walks over and crawls into bed next to you. You pull the duvet back across the two of you and lay back, with Natara cuddling up to you for take in the silence and enjoy the closeness that you and Natara share. When she breaks the silence as you hear the sweet whisper of her voice in your ear.

**Natara:**"Can I tell you something?"

**Mal:**"Anything you know that."

Natara pauses and takes a breath before continuing.

**Natara:**"Mal I'm scared, I know I don't say that alot but I am, I'm scared."

**Mal:**"Natara.."

**Natara:**"There is something here that's wants to hurt us, wants to see us suffer, I don't know what, but it's nothing normal, this place is messed up...I mean doesn't it scare you that we can't remember a thing before arriving here?"

**Mal:**"Yeah it does, it scares the hell outta me, but I know whatever is trying to mess with our heads isn't going to win, we'll get out of here somehow."

Natara rests her head on your chest and you wrap your arm around her, pulling her close.

**Natara:**"I hope so Mal, I really hope so."

With that you both fall asleep.

You are now Natara Williams

**Amy:**"Someone help!"

Your eyes snap open when you hear Amy's paniced voice. Suddenly she bursts into the room and you an Mal both jolt up and sit together in bed.

**Amy:**"Ken's gone!"

**Mal:**"Amy, what do you mean, Ken's gone?"

**Amy:**"I woke up and he was gone, we need to find him now!"

Kai comes running into the room, still half asleep.

**Kai:**"Jeez what's all the yelling about, people are trying to sleep!"

But as soon as he sees you and Mal sat in the same bed, his eyes go wide and a cheesy smile spreads across his face.

**Kai:**"Well what do we have here? Maltara gettin freaky in the middle of the night huh?"

Mal glares at Kai and jumps out of bed, pulling his jacket back on.

**Mal:**"Not that it's any of your business Kai but nothing happened!"

**Kai:**"Rigght course it didn't..."

Kai wiggles his eyebrows up and down and Mal shoots him another glare. You shake your head while taking deep breath then jump out of bed, and walk over to Amy.

**Natara:**"It's okay Amy ,we'll find Ken I'm sure he's fine."

You are now Amy Chen

You've been walking around for hours with Mal, Natara and Kai. And still no sight of Ken.

When finally, you spot him stood on the edge of the strange town looking at sign, you run over to him and smile when he sees you. You pull him into a hug and hold him close.

**Amy:**"Oh Ken thank god your okay!"

You then pull away and slap him as hard as you can on his arm, making him flinch.

**Amy:**"Don't you ever do that to me again! I had all kind of things going through my head!"

**Ken:**"Jeez for a little lady you sure do pack a punch, but really Ames, chill I'm fine. I just thought I'd try to look for some kind of road sign to tell us where we are but I only found this."

You all look at the strange strange sign, its hard to make out what it says since half the letters are missing, when suddenly it hits you.

**Amy:**" I think I know where we are.."

**Natara:**"So you know how to get out of here?"

**Amy:**"Well no, because I thought this place was just a myth I didn't know it actually existed."

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Amy:**"Well there's this old legend about a cursed town in the middle of nowhere, where the towns people's spirits are doomed to walk the earth forever and anyone whos steps foot on the cursed land will only experience great pain and fear as the curse take hold of them, so no matter how hard you try, it never lets you leave."

The rest of the group all exchange uneasy looks and Ken smirks at your story as he wraps an arms around your shoulder.

**Ken:**"Come on Ames, you don't seriously believe childish ghost stories like that do ya?"

You shrug and look up at Ken.

**Amy:**"I don't know..maybe I mean it would explain all the weird stuff that's been happening.

Ken laughs and paces around the group.

**Ken:**"Come on, it's called a myth because that's exactly what it is..a myth as in not real, no truth in it, there's no curse, no sprits it's just a stupid ghost story, right Mal."

**Mal:**"Well I don't know, Ken like Amy said it would explain everything."

Ken shakes his head as he sighs.

**Ken:**"Natara, tell you don't believe all this crazy mumbo jumbo ghost curse stuff."

Natara sighs deeply.

**Natara:**"Well.."

**Ken:**"Oh I cannot believe I am hearing this seriously, it's not real okay you guys have nothing to worry about because it's just a story."

The sky rumbles as grey clouds roll over head and a light rain starts to pour from the sky, so you all decide to go back to the motel.

You are now Mal Fallon

A coupe of hours later and you sit in Ken and Amy's room talking to Ken, Amy and Kai, Natara decided to stay in her room to take a nap. The day seems to have escaped you fairly quickly,as you glance out the window and notice the sun is already setting.

**Mal:**"Guys I'm going to go check on Natara."

Then all nod then continue on with their conversation, you close the door behind you and make a steady walk down the hall to Natara's room, when suddenly you hear the sounds of screams, smashing, crashing and banging. You pick up your pace as you run to Natara's room and it's sounds like war zone inside. You pound on the door with your fist and shout out to Natara was with a shaken voice.

**Mal:**"Natara!"

**Natara:**"Mal Help me!"

You hear her pained screams and hear more crashing try to open the door but fail. It feels as if someone is stood on the other side of the door holding it shut. You pull back and run at the door, kicking it in as everything in the room suddenly drops to the floor with a bang. You notice Natara crawled up in the corner of the room shaking, with a deep cut on her forehead with blood trickling down the side of her face, you rush over to her side and kneel down next to her, pulling her close. She grips on tightly to your shirt and burys her face in your chest, you look down at her wrists to see bruises but strangely... in the shape of someone's handprint like someone was holding on tightly to her arms..but who, she was alone the whole time.

Suddenly Ken, Amy and Kai all burst in and observe the damage of the room before looking at you and Natara.

**Ken:**"Whoa what the hell happened here?"

You stand and hold on tightly to Natara as you support her, pulling her arm around your shoulder.

**Mal:**"Something attacked her, still believe that story was just a childish ghost story Ken?! I'm getting Natara out of here!"

You guide Natara passed the other three and down the hall when Ken and Amy shout to you from Natara's room.

**Ken:**"Mal where the hell you gonna take her?"

**Amy:**"Yeah Mal, we're in the middle of nowhere."

You pause and turn to face them.

**Mal:**"I don't know and right now I don't care, anywhere's better than this place, I'm not letting anything else hurt Natara I don't care what it is, it's not laying another hand on her!"

You continue to walk holding Natara up as she hobles with whole time you spend walking through the town to when you get to the outskirts of the woodland, Kai,Amy and Ken follow not far behind constantly telling you how trying to leave is a bad idea because you have no idea where your going or how you plan on leaving the town when you know nothing of it's location oa map. But the only thing you can think about right now is getting Natara to safety...that's until Ken grabs your arm and pulls you back.

**Ken:**"I'm serious man! You have no idea where your heading, you could be wondering in those woods for months not knowing where you are"

You pause and slowly let Natara go and she stands back with Amy as you look back at Ken.

**Mal:**"So what exactly do you suggest we do? Just sit here doing nothing...we could be here for months! No one knows we're here, so if we don't do something ourselves no one is going to come looking for us!"

**Kai:**"Guys.."

**Ken:**"I'm just saying it's not the best idea running around an area your not familar with, you could get lost or worst."

**Kai:**"Guys..."

**Mal:**"Ken look, there's is something not right about this creepy goddamn town and whether you believe it or not...It's trying to hurt Natara and that's not okay with me, so instead of staying here waiting for it to strike again I want to get away from here."

**Kai:**"Guys..."

**Ken:**"Well I think your being irrational, I think it's a stupid idea to leave when you don't know where your going..."

**Kai:**"Guys..."

**Mal:**"You know what Ken, I don't need your permission to leave, so stay here if that's what you want but I'm leaving and I'm taking Natara with me!"

**Kai:**"GUYS!"

**Mal and Ken:**"What?!"

**Kai:**"Does that car look familar to anyone?"

You look over where Kai's pointing to see a black car, you all walk towards the car and you realise something.

**Mal:**"That's my car..but how did it get here?"

**Oooooh Cliffhanger...hehe hope you liked this chapter please review! :D Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me, here's chapter four I hope you like it! :D**

You are now Mal Fallon

You look over where Kai's pointing to see a black car, you all walk towards the car and you realise something.

**Mal:**"That's my car..but how did it get here?"

**Ken:**"Did you drive here?"

**Mal:**"Well if I did I can't remember!"

You start to pat down your pockets.

**Kai:**"Whatcha you doing?"

**Mal:**"Looking for my car keys...but I can't find them, are they in the car?"

Ken opens the door to your car and looks around, then steps back.

**Ken:**"No..."

You stand in deep thought for a minute, then lean in over the drivers seat and under the steering wheel.

**Kai:**"Mal what are you doing?"

**Mal:**"Hot-wiring the car..."

Natara raises her eyebrow and smirks.

**Natara:**"You know how to hot-wire a car?"

**Ken:**"Believe me Natara, Mal has loads of old tricks from his rebel teenaged days."

You laugh and continue to try hot-wiring the car.

**Natara:**"Seriously though Mal, do you really think you can still-"

Suddenly the car erupts to life as the engine rumbles, you step out from the car and smile at Natara triumphantly.

**Mal:**"Still got it! Come on lets get out of this creepy place."

You all then pile into your car; You and Natara in the front, Ken, Amy and Kai in the back. The car ride is quiet as you travel down the dusty empty road that streched through the eerie dark woodland that surrounded you.

**Natara:**"Mal look out!"

You slam the brakes down as you stop in an instant, to see a little girl stood in the middle of the road staring blankly at you, you all scream in fear and when you and Natara look back at the road, the girl is gone.

**Amy:**"Oh my god did you guys see that?!"

**Ken:**"Yeah I did Ames, okay that was really creepy...Kai will you stop shaking!"

**Kai:**"I can't help it Ken I'm scared."

Ken glares at Kai and You sigh shaking your head.

**Mal:**"Wait here guys...I'm gonna go check things out."

You get out of the car and look around to see nothing but the darkness of the night that weaves through the trees of the creepy forest nearby. You look up at the dark sky to feel raindrops fall down onto your face as a heavy rain starts falls down, thunder and lightening shake the sky causing you to flinch. You quickly get back in the car, to be greeted by the confused faces of the four people sat inside, staring at you.

**Natara:**"Well?"

**Mal:**"There's nothing or no one out there, the coast is clear but there's a storm brewing."

You try to start your car again but the ignition wont turn over. After many attempts, You give up and venture out into the heavy rain and pop the hood of your car to check the engine, soon after Ken appears out the car to help out.

**Ken:**"What's the problem?"

**Mal:**"I have no idea, there's nothing wrong with the car, but for some reason it just won't start... and it would take too long to walk back to the town tonight in this rain."

Ken sighs and rubs his temples out of frustration.

**Ken:**"Well looks like we're all going to be sleeping in the car tonight."

**Mal:**"Looks that way."

A few hours later... Amy lays on Ken's chest as the two sleep peacefully. Kai snores and twiches in his sleep as he lays with his head rested against the window. The silent flashes of the lightening in the sky and the sound of rumbling thunder and heavy rain hitting the cars surface are all you and Natara can hear as the two of you sit up awake.

**Natara:**"I forgot to thank you by the way.."

**Mal:**"For what?"

**Natara:**"For the way you reacted back at the motel, to get me out of danger...I didn't realise you cared about me that much."

You smile and takes Natara's hand.

**Mal:**"Nat of course I do, I'd do anything to keep you safe you know that.."

**Natara:**"I do."

Natara smiles and leans over as you wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and she rests her head on your shoulder.

**Natara:**"Mal?"

**Mal:**"Hmmm?"

**Natara:**"When we get back home, what's the first thing your going to do?"

**Mal:**"Probably take a shower then get a nice ice cold beer and chinese takeout, delicious steaming hot-"

**Natara:**"Sweet and Sour pork with extra sauce and a box of fortune cookies on the side."

You laugh softly, slightly amazed at how well Natara knows you.

**Natara:**"I'll take the mongolian beef..."

**Mal:**"But would probably end up swapping dishes with me like always..."

**Natara:**"Then lay around on the couch..."

**Mal:**"Watching cheesy movies all day."

You and Natara both laugh and look up at eachother, You lean down and kiss Natara on her head causing Natara to blush. The two of you then cuddle up together and fall asleep.

**Sorry it's short ,Hoped you liked it, I know it may have not been that creepy or scary in this chapter but it's purely to build up for the next chapter which is really creepy :D so please review ,more to come in chapter five! Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you fo the reviews you guys are awesome! :D Here's chapter five Hope you like it! enjoy! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

Morning comes fairly quickly and you all walk back to the town, after much protest from Mal from the fear of anything else happening to you, but you manage to assure him that you'd be fine. When you finally make it back, Mal, Ken and Kai disappear to find some firewood for warmth for when it gets dark, leaving you and Amy alone.

**Mal:**"Are you two sure you'll be okay on your own?"

**Natara:**"For the millionth time Mal, yes now go before it gets dark!"

Mal sighs heavily as Ken drags him away and Kai follows shortly behind them. You and Amy sit in silence on some stone steps that lead to the town's bar. Amy breaks the silence by clearing her throat.

**Amy:**"So you and Mal..."

You quickly turn to face Amy with a quizzing look on your face.

**Natara:**"What about me and Mal?"

Amy smirks at you.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Amy:**"Come on Natara, you've seriously not noticed the way he's been around you. He'd do pretty much anything to protect you and there's only one reason why?"

**Natara:**"And what reason is that?"

**Amy:**"You need to ask?!"

You say nothing, but blush heavily and Amy notices.

**Amy:**"Someone's in love!"

**Natara:**"No I'm not, it's just...I don't know everything that's been going on lately, I'm not going to lie, I'm scared but when I'm with him I feel...I'm not sure how I feel, maybe I am in love, I've never really felt it before to know what it feels like.."

Amy beams at you like shes about to burst.

**Amy:**"Awww that's so sweet...but the thing is Natara I wasn't taking about you, I was talking about Mal."

You feel your cheeks go warm as you blush even more.

**Natara:**"Oh."

Amy laughs and look like she's about to say something when, her eyes shoot over into the distance and her face goes pale.

**Natara:**"Amy what's wrong?"

Amy says nothing but lifts her shaking hand and points. You turn sharply to see the same little girl you followed a few nights ago and saw stood in the road last night. You stand to take a step towards her but she runs away.

**Natara:**"Lets follow her.."

**Amy:**"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You want to follow a ghost?!"

**Natara:**"Why not, she's obviously trying to tell us something and I want to find out, come on!"

You pull Amy to her feet and the two of you run in the same direction as the little girl. You see her in the distance as she runs into an old run down building you make out as a small school. You and Amy run inside, to find the little girl has disappeared.

**Natara:**"Dammit she's gone!"

**Amy:**"Are you sure?"

**Natara:**"Yes she was right here!"

You take a deep breath and pace around the small classroom that's covered in dust, all the windows are broken and the walls are bare. You notice a single blank book on the book case. You open the book and a small note falls to floor beside your feet, you bend down and pick up to read the words:_ Help me_.

**Amy:**"Hey Natara look at this."

**Natara:**"Hmm?"

Amy walks over and hands you an old newspaper clipping.

**Natara:**"Hmmm _School burns in unexplained fire. _ That is weird."

Suddenly you feel the floor rumble, as the floorboards break away from under you and Amy and before you know it, the floor disappears in a cloud of dust and you feel youself falling. You finally hit the floor with a bump and groan in pain, but quickly reach out to Amy who's laid next to you.

**Natara:**"Amy are you okay?"

**Amy:**"YYeah I'm fine...Where the hell are we?"

**Natara:**"I don't know but let's look around.."

You are now Mal Fallon

After collecting the firewood with Ken and Kai, you start making your way back to the town, where you left Natara and Amy. You walk at a quick pace leaving Ken and Kai behind as they struggle to keep up.

**Ken:**"Hey Mal slow down!"

**Kai:**"Yeah Mal, my legs are killing me from all this walking, care to give me a piggyback Kenneth?"

**Ken:**"Not gonna happen Kalaba!"

You stop and turn to face the two.

**Mal:**"Look will you two stop, I want get back before it gets dark, I don't want anything else to happen to Natara."

**Ken:**"And it won't, Amy's with her, she'll be fine!"

**Kai:**"Agent hotstuff can take care of herself, so quit worrying!"

You glare at Kai and he avoids looking directly at you. Ken starts to laugh softly and you look at him slightly confused.

**Mal:**"What's so funny?"

**Ken:**"It's just...I get it!"

**Mal:**"Get what?"

**Ken:**"You, the way you are, the lovesick puppy again...makes sense it's so easy to see but I think it's getting worse."

You huff and turn away, then continue to walk back.

**Mal:**"I don't know what your talking about!"

**Ken:**"You've got it bad man...your in love...your in love with Natara."

Ken's words hit you deep and you know he's right but you'd never accept it. You and Natara, it's just not meant to be and the last thing you would want to do is hurt her if it didn't work out, so you'll just have to settle for being her best friend, but you know you could live with that... as long as Natara is always in your life.

**Mal:**"Let's just keep walking, it'll be dark soon."

After another few minutes of walking, you arrive back in the middle of the town and you walk towards the old bar.

**Mal:**"Natara, Amy we're back!"

When you don't hear a response you begin to worry. You pick up your pace to the old bar, when you see that Amy and Natara aren't there, you drop the firewood and race into the bar to look for them but... no sign. You hear Ken and Kai's footsteps as they catch up outside and rush out to them.

**Mal:**"Amy and Natara are gone!"

Ken's face drops as he hears those words come out of your mouth.

**Ken:**"What?!"

**Mal:**"They're gone! I can't find them, it's like they've vanished into thin air, we have to find them Ken, or I'll never forgive myself if anythings happened!"

Ken nods. You can tell he's just as scared as you but refuses to show it. Kai walks over and looks around.

**Kai:**"Well they could be anywhere in this creepy town, but why would they just leave without waiting for us for come back?"

You nor Ken answer. You only hear the sounds of the eerie cold wind as it whispers passed your ears. Brown leaves shower around you as they fall from the old trees overhead and as another gust of wind blows another shower of leaves down, with them a small piece of paper blows gracefully down from the sky and lands infront of Kai, he picks it up and his face screws up in confusion.

**Mal:**"What's up Kai, what does it say?"

**Kai:**"Errrmm it says...it says..._They have to help me reveal the truth."_

**Hmm so where do you think Amy and Natara are? And what truth needs to be revealed? Find out in Chapter six. Please review this chapter and let me now what you think! Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI, Thanks for all the reviews I'm really grateful, sorry Ive not updated since monday, Ive been in a really weird mood; where Ive had all the ideas in my head but no motivation at all to write and I think if you write when your hearts not in it, it doesn't turn out as good, but Im ready to write so heres chapter six, hope you like it!**

You are now Natara Williams

You stand with unsteady legs as you help Amy to her feet, you both stand and look around.

**Amy:**"Natara, where are we?"

**Natara:**"I don't know..."

You look around to see a long corridoor, with doors one either side, there's dust everywhere and holes in the walls. You look at the high windows, to see soil killing the daylight that tries to push through. You and Amy start to walk down the corridoor, every step echoing in the empty silence that surrounds you both. You walk up to a door and with a shaking hand, you reach for the door knob and without hestitation, you open the door. To see a empty abandoned classroom, you stand completely confused.

**Natara:**"This doesn't make any sense..."

Amy doesn't say anything, instead she races to another door and opens it to reveal another classroom.

**Amy:**"Hang on one second..."

Amy digs into her pocket and pulls out the newspaper clipping she found upstairs.

**Amy:**"Oh my god!"

**Natara:**"What?"

You race over to Amy's side and look over her shoulder at the newspaper clipping.

**Amy:**"I think this is the school that caugh fire and afterwards they just built over it and forgot about this place!"

Suddenly you hear the faint sound of music.

**Natara:**"Amy, do you hear that?"

**Amy:**"Hear what?"

The sound of a music box playing sounds again and Amy looks at you with wide eyes.

**Natara:**"That..You can hear it too?"

Amy nods. You both take a deep breath and follow the sound.

You are now Mal Fallon

You pace around in a circle, when Ken and Kai walk up to you.

**Mal:**"Find anything?"

**Ken:**"No...we looked around the woods, the the church, the motel...no sign of them, what about you?"

**Mal:**"No, I went back to my car to see if they'd gone there but nothing, I checked the old houses, the farmhouse, nothing!"

You rub your temples and sigh deeply.

**Mal:**"We never should have left them alone, one of us should have stayed with them or they should have come with us!"

**Ken:**"Mal listen you can go over it and over it in your head about the things you could have done differently but it's not going to help now!"

You sharply turn back to Ken and glare at him.

**Mal:**"This is all your fault!"

**Ken:**"Why the hell is it my fault?!"

**Mal:**"I didn't want to leave Natara and you said she's be fine with Amy, if I hadn't listened to you, none of this would have happened!"

**Ken:**"Don't you dare blame me for this!"

**Mal:**"Or what? I mean since Amy went missing you don't seem the least bit worried! I thought you were supposed to care about her?!"

Ken shoots you a death glare and you notice his hand balling into fists.

**Ken:**"I warning you Mal, keep going..."

**Mal:**"Do you even care about her? Because if you do, you've got a funny way of showing it..."

**Ken:**"I serious Mal, one more word and see what happens!"

**Mal:**"Why what are going to do? Nothing! I'm starting to think that maybe Amy is better off without you!"

Suddenly Ken lunges forward and pins you against a wall and you laugh in his face.

**Mal:**"Heh typical Ken, you talk with your fists because your too scared to show your emotions, your nothing but a coward!"

Ken punches the wall next to your head causing you to flinch.

**Ken:**"Enough! Look Mal I know you care about Natara, but don't stand there looking down your nose at me because you think you care more about Natara than I care about Amy, I love her more than anything and I'll do anything to get her back, at least I had the guts to go after the girl I love, so don't you dare stand there and call _me_ a coward!"

Kai runs up behind Ken and tries to pull him away.

**Kai:**"Ken, let Mal go this isn't helping anything!"

Ken takes a breath then pulls away and stands a few steps away from you.

**Kai:**"Look guys I know, I'm not usually the voice of reason, but fighting and blaming eachother isn't going to help find Natara and Amy, so just make up and get over it! Amy and Natara need our help!"

You and Ken both sigh. You do regret what you said, so turn to face Ken.

**Mal:**"Look man, I'm sorry okay, I'm just angry and frustrated, I didn't mean what I said, we good?"

**Ken:**"Yeah we're good."

You extend your arm and you and Ken bump fists, then Kai looks at you both with a smile.

**Kai:**"That's it! Now lets go find the girls!"

You and Ken both laugh and shake your heads at Kai then follow him.

You are now Natara Williams

You follow the sound of the music box. And enter a room full of old books, you assume this room to be the school library. You slowly approach a table in the middle of the room, sat on the surface, is a small music box playing a sweet melody. You walk up to the table and close the box stopping the music and once again your surrounded by silence, you turn to see the little girl stood in the doorway, she points to the table and you and Amy look to the papers scattered across the tables surface, when you both turn back to the little girl...she's gone.

**Amy:**"What does she want?"

**Natara:**"I'm not sure but whatever it is I think it's in here."

You and Amy look through the piles of papers layed on the table, after about another hour, you think you've finally found what you need.

**Natara:**"Amy, look at this!"

Amy walks over and you show her an old newspaper headline. _Five year old found dead in forest._

**Natara:**"Look at the picture."

**Amy:**"It's the little girl...what else does it say?"

**Natara:**"Her names Lily, it doesn't mention a second name, it's say, that she drowned in a nearby lake in the woods, and it was recorded as accidental."

**Amy:**"Aww that poor gir, does it mention anything about her family?"

**Natara:**"Errrm yeah, it says here that shortly after it happened, her family packed up and moved towns..."

**Amy:**"That's odd why would they do that?"

As your about to answer your hear something rather strange.

**Natara:**"Amy, can you hear...running water?!"

Suddenly gallons of water burst through the ceiling and instantly fill the room, you gasp for air as the water tries to pull you under. You try to grab hold of Amy but the water pushes her away.

**Natara:**"Amy!"

You try to swim to one of the book cases to pull yourself above water level but the water current is too strong and starts to spin like a whirlpool. You feel the water as it trys holding you down and your lungs burn as you try to gasp for air. The water suddenly pulls you out of the room and down a narrow tunnel, like somekind of painful, endless waterslide. When finally, it spits you out and you land on a hard, cold, concrete floor, you cough up mouthfulls of water and gasp for air.

You stand and look around to see your in a basement..with no doors or windows, your completely trapped, your thoughts are cut off when you hear faint groans of pain and coughing.

**Natara:**"Amy?!"

**Amy:**"Over here..."

You look at the corner of the room to see Amy curled up in a ball on the floor, you race over and kneel down beside her.

**Natara:**"Are you okay?"

**Amy:**"Yeah I'm fine."

You help Amy to her feet and she looks around the room with a blank expression on her face.

**Amy:**"So no way out of here?"

You sigh then shake your head.

One hour later...

You and Amy sit in eachothers arms to share body heat as you shake uncontolablly.

**Natara:**"AA Amy...?"

**Amy:**"Hmmm?"

**Natara:**"GGivve it tto me sstraight, if the gguys do-don't fine us ssoon...how long till..?

**Amy:**"WWWell...it was aabout an hour since we were iin the wwater annnd my guess iis it wa-was aboutt -1°C it could take abbout 15 mminutes for hhypothermia tto sset in and tthen we'll hhave about 30 minutes at-at the mosst."

You take a deep breath and all you can think about in this moment is that, you may never see Mal again. Guilt over flows you because you know, the only reason your here is because of you.

**Natara:**"AA Amy, I'm ssorry.."

**Amy:**"Wwhy?"

**Natara:**"If, if I hadn't ddraged you down here, wwe never wouldn't-"

**Amy:**"NNatara, ddon't blame yourself...I'm sure the gguys will findd us..."

**Natara:**"I hhope sso Amy..."

**More to come in Chapter seven please review, hope you liked this chapter! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome! :D Here's chapter seven hope you like it!**

You are now Natara Williams

Your cold and numb. You feel weak and tired as you struggle to keep your eyes open. Amy passed out from the cold a few minutes ago and you hold her close to try and share the last few fibres of heat you have left in you with her tiny frame to keep warm..but it's no use.

You try to build up the strength to shout for help but the shouts just come out as breathless whispers. But you keep trying none the less.

**Natara:**"HHelp...please..."

You are now Mal Fallon

**Kai:**"Find anything Mal?"

**Mal:**"No."

Kai and Ken pull you back from the edge of the hole in the floor of the old school.

**Mal:**"If Natara and Amy are down there, there's no way back up so we need to find another way down!"

Ken nods and looks around the room for a second then turns back to face you and Kai.

**Ken:**"Okay then lets split up to look, there must be a door or passageway or something to get down there."

You all part ways and walk to different parts of the small building. You walk along the old rotting floorboards. It's deathly silent, with only the sound of your own unsteady breathing, you slow your pace and keep alert for any sighs of movement or sounds.

_HHelp..._

You freeze, dead in your tracks as you hear a timid voice, you wait to make sure it's not just your imagination, then...

_HHelp...Please..._

**Mal:**"Natara?"

_Mal?..._

You drop to your knees and peek through a small hole in the floorboards and thats when you see them, Natara and Amy in eachothers arms shaking, wet through, pale and weak.

**Mal:**"I'VE FOUND THEM, THEY'RE DOWN HERE!"

You use every inch of your strength to pull the floorboards up and soon Ken and Kai run to help. When you've made a big enough hole, you jump down to join Amy and Natara. You feel Natara's cheek, it's like ice.

**Mal:**"Natara, it's okay we'll get you two out of here."

She's weak and cold. You quickly take off your jacket and wrap it around her.

**Mal:**"Do you think your strong enough to stand."

She tries to speak but it's quiet and breathless but you can just about make out what she's saying.

**Natara:**"AAmy...She neeeds helpp..."

**Mal:**"Okay let go of her and we'll get her out."

Natara unwraps her arms around Amy and Kai jumps down to join you. He helps you lift Amy to Ken above, who pulls her up and wraps her in his arms.

**Ken:**"Amy can you hear me, open your eyes please Ames."

You give Kai a boost back up ,then turn back to Natara.

**Mal:**"Come on Nat."

You gently pull her up and she wraps her arms around your neck.

**Mal:**"Okay easy, easy...you got her Kai?"

**Kai:**"Yeah..."

You push her up and Kai grabs her arms and helps her up then afterwards pulls you up too.

Ken soon gives up trying to wake Amy and lifts her in his arms and carrys her to the motel. You follow with Natara holding on to you.

Two hours later...

You stand leaning against the doorframe of Natara's room watching her rest, covered in at least six blankets. Ken walks up behind you and sighs.

**Ken:**"Hows she doing?"

**Mal:**"She's resting...she's still weak and tired but I think she'll be fine. How's Amy?"

Ken sighs deeply again and smiles weakly.

**Ken:**"She's fine thank god, but the cold really got to her so I'm doing my best to keep her warm."

An awkward silence suddenly falls over you both. You look back at Natara laying in her bed and feel Ken place a hand on your shoulder.

**Ken:**"You know, Kai said they were suffering from the early stages of hypothermia, if we had taken any longer to find them then-"

**Mal:**"I know...I know."

Ken pats your shoulder before walking back to Amy's room. You watch him leave then slowly walk over to sit at Natara's bedside. You watch her sleep for a second then gently reach for her hand, as you place yours on top, she stirr awake. Her eyelids flicker as she opens her eyes and turns her head to look at you,when she sees you...she smiles.

**Natara:**"Hey."

**Mal:**"Hey, how you feeling?"

**Natara:**"Really tired..."

**Mal:**"Yeah that's normal, you just need plently of rest and stay in bed where it's warm."

Natara squeezes your hand and she links your fingers together.

**Natara:**"I thought we were going to-"

**Mal:**"I know, but your safe now.."

**Natara:**"Amy?"

**Mal:**"She's fine."

You see a wave of relief wash over Natara and you smile, causing Natara to blush.

**Natara:**"I knew you'd find me..."

You laugh softly and brush some hair away from Natara's face, then gently stroke her cheek.

**Mal:**"Of course I did, I'm never going to let anything happen to you, you know that."

Natara smiles slightly, but it quickly disappears.

**Natara:**"Mal I thought I was never going to see you again and even after everything Amy and I have been though, there was only one thing I could think about."

**Mal:**"Really what's that?"

Natara's eyes start to droop as they slowly close again and she lets out her last word in a whisper as she falls asleep.

**Natara:**"You."

You sit there, stunned. You sit once again watching Natara sleep peacefully as her chest gently rises and falls with each breath, you take in her natural beauty and can't help but smile,you carefully lean down and softly kiss her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

**Sorry it's short but the next chaper will be longer I promise! please review I love you guys for supporting my stories the way you do your so nice and I smile like a crazy person everytime I get a review! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews you guys are lovely and I'm so gratefull, here's chapter 8 hope you like it! :D And Happy CoD Monday! I am buzzing Ahhh I have to calm down but it's really hard LOL! :P**

You are now Amy Chen

One step at a time. As you walk through the foggy woods that surrounds you. You hear the russling of the tree tops above as they sway in the gentle breeze. You continue to move forward unsure of where your heading. You feel the mist of the gentle rain fall on your face and you can hear it dripping into the tiny but beauitful lake nearby. You feel relaxed and at peace as you take in the innocence of your surroundings. But suddenly your heart stops as you hear pained screams and the shuffling of footsteps.

_Where are you taking me?!_

_She lied to me! This whole time we've been living a lie!_

You look around for the source of the angered and paniced voices. When you see in the distance, a man dragging a little girl through the trees and towards the small lake.

_No! Please! This isn't my fault!_

_No but your a reminder of what she did! And you both have to pay!_

You stand there, paralyzed as you watch the man hold the the little girl under the water of the lake. You try to move to help, try to scream at him to stop but you find yourself frozen. You watch with tears rolling down your face as you see the little girl stop moving and you know...it's too late. You stand with shaking hands, scared and feeling sick with what you just saw, when the man turns to look at you. He walks towards you and grabs your arm, dragging to you towards the lake. You try to scream but no sound escapes your month, he pushes you down into the water and...

**Amy:**"No!"

You jolt awake, panting and shaking.

**Ken:**"Amy?"

You look to your side to see, Ken looking at you still half-asleep with a look of deep concern on his face.

**Amy:**"Ken I-"

You break down crying and Ken wraps his arms around you, you bury your head into the crook of his neck as he holds you close.

**Ken:**"It's okay, it was just a nightmare, your okay.."

You are now Mal Fallon

You wake up to the sound of rumbling thunder and let out a frustarated groan then jump out of bed. You walk over to your window and look out to the rain. You hear the thunder once again rumbling in the distance. Suddenly there's a flash of lightening that lights up your whole room and as it strikes your window, you see the little girl stood outside you window staring at you and jump back in fear.

**Mal:**"Jeez!"

You stand panting with your heart racing, you look back at the window to find the little girl gone. After taking a deep breath, you run out of your room and into Natara's, accidentally slamming the door behind you, causing Natara to stirr awake.

**Natara:**"Mal?"

You turn to look at her, as she sits up in her bed with her eyes half closed.

**Mal:**"Sorry Nat, I didn't mean to wake you, but I'm...I'm"

**Natara:**"It's okay you can say it."

You let out a deep huff before continuing.

**Mal:**"Okay,I'm ...scared okay? Go ahead make fun of me!"

Natara giggles and gets out of bed and walks towards you.

**Natara:**"Mal I'm not going to make fun of you, there's nothing wrong with being scared, it's normal, natural and it's human, you don't have to be ashamed of being scared, it doesn't make you any less of a man. So what happened?"

**Mal:**"I don't really want to talk about...scared the hell out of me though."

**Natara:**"Well your okay now, and if it happens again I'll protect you."

You laugh softly and Natara blushes.

**Mal:**"I thought I was the one suppose to be protecting you.."

Natara shrugs and smirks.

**Natara:**"Yes but we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we? I'll always have your back you know that."

**Mal:**"Nat I-"

**Natara:**"Yes?"

**Mal:**"I I should be getting back to my room it's late and again I'm sorry I woke you."

You turn to leave but Natara places a hand on your shoulder.

**Natara:**"Mal, stay please...I don't want to be alone...please stay.."

You take Natara's hand and smile.

**Mal:**"Okay..."

You walk over to Natara's bed and lay down beside her, you lay in silence with Natara in your arms. Holding her close, as your about to finally drift asleep. Your eyes snap open.

**Mal:**"Natara...do you hear that? It's sounds like ...singing."

Natara sits up and you both stay quiet as you hear the humming of a little girls voice. You both climb out of bed and walk out into the hall that's poorly lit with wall lamps. You follow the singing as it echos in your ears, you feel Natara slide her hand into yours and you hold it tight. You continue to walk slowly down the hall when suddenly the lights flicker and you hear the sound of voices arguing.

_How could you?!_

_I'm sorry_

_This whole time I've been living a lie, I thought we were happy!_

_We were but I made a mistake and I'm sorry!_

_I thought you loved me?!_

_I do please don't-_

You hear the screams of children and a women, as the walls rumbling with banging noises. But as you and Natara look around you see nothing but it sounds like it's all happening right infront of you.

_I'll make you pay for what you did!_

_What are you talking about? I told you I'm sorry!_

_You think sorry makes this all go away?!_

Suddenly the whole building feels as if it's shaking; like an earthquake. Natara burys her face in your chest and you hold her close while you keep your eyes closed tightly. When finally you hear nothing...silence. The shaking has stopped the voices are gone and the lights have gone back to normal. Natara looks up at you and you can see the fear in her eyes and give her a reassuring smile while stroking her cheek.

**Mal:**"It's okay Nat, we're okay."

**Natara:**"What the hell was that?"

**Mal:**"I don't know."

You and Natara look up and down the hallway and see that it's completely empty. After you both calm down you walk back to Natara's room and try your best to get some sleep.

**Hope you liked it please review, more to come in the next chapter! Thanks Jade xx :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Thank you for all the reviews I love you guys, OMG this weeks OD episode was Amazing I hope Natara brings Mal back! I miss him so much! :'( but I won't know for another week seeing as I'm going on holiday for week to a cottage in wales and we don't have WIFI my heart broke when my mum told me! so I'll probably update friday and then I won't be on fanfiction, tumblr or anything for a week I have no idea how I'll cope but while I'm away I'm gonna write down chapters on my ipod. Anyway here's chapter 9 of The Place I hope you like it! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

You stand in the small town hall with the others looking through old newspapers, records and various other pieces of paper laying around.

**Kai:**"What are we looking for again?"

**Natara:**"Were looking for anything do with a little girl called Lily, she has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress."

**Kai:**"Isn't that the creepy girl we saw on the road?"

**Natara:**"Yes Kai, the girl we saw on the road, that I followed the night we got here, that Amy and I followed to the old school and the same little girl that Mal saw through his window last night. I assume she's the one causing all these strange happenings and if we find out what she wants, I'm hoping she'll let us leave."

**Ken:**"So what do we know about her so far?"

**Natara:**"Well we know her name is Lily but her last name is unknown, she was found dead in the woods, cause of death was drowning but it was recorded as an accidential and her family moved away shortly after the accident occured."

**Mal:**"Not all of her family.."

You look up at Mal, to see him holding a picture of Lily stood next to an older woman.

**Mal:**"I'm guessing this older woman in the picture is her mother and look at the back."

Mal turns the picture and hands it to you, there's some handwriting on the back that reads; Lily and Amelia.

**Mal:**"I looked through all the records for an Amelia and the only one I could find was an Amelia Marson and get this; she died two days after Lily, leaving her husband and two sons, they moved away the day after Amelia's death, she died from two gunshot wounds to the chest."

**Amy:**"So Lily and her mother died within two days of eachother, then her father just left with her brothers? But that makes no sense why would he just leave like that..."

**Mal:**"I don't know, and as far as I'm aware I can't find any reason recorded in this papers."

You stand back from the table and sit down, while in deep thought trying to piece everything together.

**Natara:**"Your right Amy, something's not right here. There's something we're missing."

Suddenly you hear a bang and all five of you turn to look at the doorway behind you, to see Lily standing there looking at you. You take a step towards her but she runs off.

**Natara:**"Wait!"

You chase after her and everyone follows you outside. You pause for a second, then turn and see Lily standing infront of you. You step forward and she flinches in fear.

**Natara:**"It's okay...Lily that's your name isn't it?"

The little girl says nothing, but slowly nods her head.

**Natara:**"Listen Lily I know your scared and confused but we won't hurt you, we just want to help."

Mal runs up to join you.

**Mal:**"Nat what-"

Lily raises her hand and clenches her fist, Mal suddenly falls to his knees, choking.

**Natara:**"No Lily let Mal go, he's harmless please let him go!"

Lily looks at you for a second, then arm flops back to her side and Mal falls to the floor, panting, coughing and gasping for air. You run to his side and kneel down, helping him up to his feet.

**Natara:**"Mal are you okay?"

**Mal:**"YYeah Fine.."

You turn back to see that Lily's gone and sigh deeply.

**Amy:**"Natara why does she keep doing this, why is she trying to hurt us?!"

Suddenly your mind lights up as it all fall into place.

**Natara:**"Amy she's angry!"

**Ken:**"We got that Natara!"

**Natara:**"No you don't get it!"

**Ken:**"I'm not following..."

**Natara:**"Okay let me start at the begining...the first day we got here, Mal saw someone that looked like me that tried to hurt him right?"

**Mal:**"Yeah?"

**Natara:**"Then I followed Lily to an old house and except for Amy all you guys were dead...Then something attacked me and I almost felt like something was trying to drag me by my arms."

**Amy:**"Okay..."

**Natara:**"Then when we tried to leave Lily wouldn't let us because she wanted us to find out the _truth_...Then Amy and I found out how she died, followed by Amy having that strange dream of a man drowning a little girl in the woods..."

**Kai:**"I'm so confused!"

**Natara:**"And finally Mal and I heard an argument between a man and a woman about _making a mistake...living a lie..."_

Everyone looks at you blankly and you can see that you've completely lost them. You sigh deeply and roll your eyes.

**Natara:**"Oh for godsake, Lily's death wasn't an accident! Think about it ,she hates men, that's why she just attacked Mal. The person that killed her was someone that she cared about, someone she trusted like me to Mal, when I was attacked and when Amy had that nightmare it was all Lily showing us what happened to her...and who does every little girl trust more than anyone."

Amy gasps and places a hand over her mouth.

**Amy:**"Oh my god, it was her dad, her dad killed her.. but why?"

**Mal:**"The argument.."

**Kai:**"What?"

**Mal:**"The fight Nat and I heard last night, it must have been her parents, her dad wasn't her biological father. So the dad killed Lily to punish the mother."

**Ken:**"But that doesn't explain why her mother died too."

**Natara:**"Actually yes it does, again last night when Mal and I heard that argument we heard banging and screams..."

**Mal:**"The cause of Amelia's death was gunshot wounds to the chest and that explains the banging noises we heard..."

**Natara:**"Amelia must have found out the truth about how Lily died and confronted Lily's dad about it and in the heat of the fight he shot Amelia then left the town with his two sons to avoid being prosecuted."

Suddenly the wind picks up and all the leaves that were once on the trees whirl around in the air. The wind picks up your long coffee coloured hair as it whips around your face, Mal moves closer towards you and you look up at him and smile as he takes your hand. The becomes even stronger and you can hear the faint music of wind chimes.

**Amy:**"Guys look!"

Amy points behind you. You all turn to look, to a woman dresses in a long flowing white dress her features match the woman's in the picture Mal showed you and you realise who it is as you lean closer towards Mal and whisper.

**Natara:**"It's Lily's mother."

You suddenly see Lily walking towards her mother and grab her hand smiling, Lily turns back to face you, beaming with a beautiful smile, she stands for a second before mouthing the words _Thank you _to you. With that Lily and her mother both hold on to eachother and turn to walk away as the leaves fly around you you watch as Amelia and Lily get further away they slowly fade and disappear. You take a deep breath and smile as Mal snakes an arms around you and pulls you into a tight hug with you happily accept as you rest your head on his shoulder.

**Hope you liked it more to come in the last Chapter, Chapter 10 I'll hopefully update either tomorrow or Friday, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Love you guys! Jade xxx :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your reviews and to all the people the supported this story I'm really grateful, here's the last chapter I hope it! :D**

You are now Amy Chen

You stand on the side of the road, waiting patiently while Mal and Ken try to get Mal's car startered again, while Kai sits in the car, trying to stay out the way after annoying Mal and Ken multiples times already. You see Natara sat on the side of the road, staring into space so you walk over and sit down beside her.

**Amy:**"Hey, you okay?"

Natara snaps out of her daydreaming and turns to look at you.

**Natara:**"Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."

**Amy:**"You thinking about Lily?"

**Natara:**"Yeah, it's just horrible what she went through with her dad and everything."

You smile and give Natara a reassuring pat on her back.

**Amy:**"I know, but at least she's with her mother now and they can finally rest in peace."

Natara smiles at you.

**Natara:**"Yeah I guess your right..."

**Ken:**"Hey girls, cars ready...lets go!"

You and Natara both stand and walk to the car and all five of you pile inside the car and Mal's starts to drive you all away from the lonely ghost town.

You are now Natara Williams

Two hours later...

You arrive on the outskirts of a small town, Mal parks up and turns to you all.

**Mal:**"Ken and I are going to go ask where we are."

Ken and Mal both exit the car and after a few minutes they come back and Mal leans down and looks through the car window.

**Mal:**"Guy in the hardware store says we're on the outskirts of a town called Woodbury, he gave me and Ken some directions back to San Francisco and it should take about a day, maybe two to get back."

**Amy:**"Mal I can't sit in this car for two days I'm exhausted."

**Ken:**"Thats okay, guy also said there was a small hotel down the room, we can spend the night there and set off in the morning."

You all get out the car and follow Mal and Ken to small hotel called _Murphy's._ You walk up to the reception desk to be greeted by a small chubby man with a black mustache that introduces himself as John Murphy the owner of the hotel.

**John:**"What can I do for you fine group of people today?"

**Ken:**"We need some rooms for the night."

**John:**"Sure thing only one problem, there's five of you but I only got three rooms available, two doubles rooms and one single."

Kai raises his arm up in the air with a huge smile on his face.

**Kai:**"Ooh ooh ooh I call the single room!"

Before you get a chance to answer, Mal beats you to it.

**Mal:**"That's fine."

You glance at him and see him smiling, you can't help but smile back.

Later, you sit on the couch with Mal watching TV.

**Natara:**"I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

**Mal:**"No thanks I'm good."

You get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. You reach out to pick up the pot of tea but the handle is hot and burns your hand.

**Natara:**"OW! Dammit!"

**Mal:**"Nat?!"

Mal comes running into the kitchen. You hold your hand as it stings from the burn, Mal runs up to you and gently takes your hand.

**Mal:**"What happened?"

**Natara:**"The thing was hot and I burnt my hand!"

Mal goes over to the kitchen sink and grabs a cloth, after running it under the cold tap he wraps it carefully around your hand to soothe the pain.

**Mal:**"Does that feel better?"

**Natara:**"Yeah thanks."

Mal keeps hold of your hand as he presses the cloth to your burn, you look up at him. And find yourself getting lost in eyes, you smile and blush. Mal smiles back and you clear your throat and gently pull your hand away.

**Natara:**"Errm thank you."

**Mal:**"Yeah no problem, it err it should be fine by morning."

**Natara:**"Well I'm gonna get some sleep..night."

**Mal:**"Night."

You break eye contact with Mal and leave the kitchen, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind you.

You are now Mal Fallon

You stand alone in the kitchen, with only one person on your mind. You take a deep breath then walk towards the bedroom door, you place your hand on the door knob. As your about to turn it and open the door; you stop yourself, you sigh deeply and walk into the living room area and flop on the couch.

You are now Natara Williams

You stand with your hand on the door knob about to open the door; but you stop yourself and take a seat on the side of the bed, with only one person on your mind.

The next morning

You all leave the hotel and set off again. For the first hour everyone is deathly quiet and you sit in the passenger seat with your mind full of memories from last night, you glance over to Mal in the driving seat but look away before he notices.

Three hours later...

You keep driving down the long road that seems to go on forever. You swapped places with Mal to let him rest, he sits asleep with his head rested against the window. In the back seat Kai and Ken have both fallen asleep and Amy sits staring out the window.

**Amy:**"So you and Mal, alone in a hotel room together? Anything happen?"

**Natara:**"No Amy...can you please just drop it now!"

**Amy:**"I'm just saying, I mean you can only deny it for so long.."

**Natara:**"I'm not denying anything!"

**Amy:**"Ha! Yeah sure you aren't..."

**Natara:**"Amy!"

**Amy:**"What?"

You shake your head and sigh. Suddenly the car starts to slow down.

**Natara:**"Damn it we're out of gas!"

**Amy:**"Is there a gas station anywhere?"

**Natara:**"Yeah there was one a few miles back up the road but we'll have to push the car to get there!"

**Amy:**"You mean they will!"

Amy gestures her hand to Mal, Ken and Kai. You smile and laugh softly. Then lean over and nudge Mal you and Amy manage to wake up all the guys, they all push the car back up the road to a gas station. Mal stands at the gas pump to refill the car, Amy and Ken grab some snacks and Kai stands leaning against the cash register in failing attempt to hit on the blonde woman stood behind the counter. Soon enough your back on the road, this time with Ken driving and you and Mal sit in the back of car with Kai, who quickly falls asleep again and starts mumbling stuff in his sleep causing you and Mal to laugh.

You are now Mal Fallon

Natara lays sleep with her head rested on your shoulder. You listen to her gentle breaths as she sleeps. You can't help but think about last night in the hotel room and wonder where you stand with Natara. But your brain is overloaded with thoughts that spin around your head, and you eventually fall asleep.

Your suddenly jolted awake by the car shaking. Your eyes snap open, as you look to the drivers seat you see Kai driving and he smiles like a crazy person when he notices your awake.

**Kai:**"Morning sunshine! Sleep well?"

**Mal:**"Kai what are you doing driving?"

**Kai:**"Ken was too tired after driving for six straight hours so I offered to take the wheel while he caught some Z's."

You look at the passenger seat to see Ken snoring. You sigh and roll your eyes.

**Mal:**"So how long till we get back to San Francisco?"

**Kai:**"About five an a half hours."

**Mal:**"Wait so I've been asleep for about seven hours."

**Kai:**"Sure have Maligator, according to this map that dude in Woodbury gave us, there's a diner about a mile up so wake up the guys and we'll grab a bite to eat."

You lean over and nudge Amy, sat asleep next to Natara.

**Mal:**"Amy wake up."

Amy stirrs awake and lets out a huge yawn while streching her arms out.

**Amy:**"Are we back in San Francisco yet?"

**Mal:**"No but we're gunna stop and get some food."

**Amy:**"Oh goody I'm starving!"

You smile then try to nudge Natara awake. She stirrs awake then blurts out your name.

**Natara:**"Mal.."

You and Amy both stare at Natara confused and Natara shifts awkwardly in her seat. Amy smiles and tries to hold back a giggle.

**Amy:**"Natara were you..were you dreaming about-"

**Natara:**"No! Of course not!"

Natara blushes heavily and you avert your gaze out the window to hide you smile that appears on your face. When you finally arrive at the diner, Kai stands for ages trying to decide what he wants so you all leave him to it and take a seat at a red booth. Since getting out the car, Natara' grown incredibly quiet and to be honest your not really sure what to say to her. Finally the waitress brings you, your food and you all tuck in. Ken's the first to finish as he wipes his mouth with the end of his sleeve, he then stands up from the table.

**Ken:**"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Amy's the second to finish and also stand to leaves the table.

**Amy:**"I'm gonna get some coffee and find out what taking Kai."

She walks away, leaving you and Natara alone sat in an awkward silence.

**Mal:**"So...What was all that about back in the car?"

Natara says nothing.

**Mal:**"So do you dream about me all the time or was this time just a one off?"

**Natara:**"Its not funny Mal!"

You smirk and the serious look on her face breaks into a smile.

**Mal:**"So come on tell me what were you dreaming about?"

**Natara:**"Wouldn't you like to know.."

Natara smirks at you then gets up and leaves, walking back to the car. You chuckle to yourself then follow her.

You are now Amy Chen

Hours later and you've lost track of how long you've been sat in the back seat with Ken and Kai. You look out the window and lose yourself in a daydream, when suddenly your startled when you hear Kai cheering.

**Kai:**"Whoooo! Look.. road sigh, San Francisco one hour away! Home sweet home!"

You sigh with relief and Ken smiles at you.

**Amy:**"Thank god!"

You are now Mal Fallon

You finally arrive back in San Francisco, and one by one you drop off; Amy, Ken and Kai. Then head to Natara's place last. You pull up outside her apartment building and both sit in silence.

**Natara:**"Well this was a hell of a thing we went through."

**Mal:**"Yeah but at least we're home, so hopefully everything will go back to normal now!"

Natara sighs.

**Natara:**"Yeah hopefully, well thanks for bringing me home."

**Mal:**"No problem."

Natara smiles and gets out the car, you watch as she walks up the steps and disappears behind the door, then drive away.

You are now Natara Williams

You stand in the silence of your apartment. You pace around your living room deep in thought, mentally kicking yourself over one person...Mal Fallon.

You sigh and sit on the couch with your head in your hands. You pull yourself together and jump to your feet and rush to the door. And standing there in your doorway is Mal with his arm raised as if he was about to knock and you smile.

**Mal:**"Nat I-"

You cut him off as your lips meet in a soft lingering kiss, you feel his arms snake around your waist and pull you close, after a few minutes you pull away and you both beam as you smile uncontrollably at one another.

**Natara:**"Mal I've been holding this in for too long...and if I don't say it now I might never say it at all."

Mal's smile grows even wider as he lets you continue.

**Natara:**"Your my best friend and I've never trusted or cared about anyone the way I care about you, and somewhere along the way something changed with us but I'm glad it did and I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you."

Mal kisses you again and smiles.

**Mal:**"I love you too."

He kisses your forehead and you laugh softly.

**Natara:**"You want to know a secret?"

Mal smirks at you and you blush.

**Natara:**"When I was dreaming eariler in the car...I was dreaming about this...being here now with you."

Mal laughs and you pull him into a tight hug, and enjoy every second he holds you close, because you have never felt more happy or more loved than you do right now.

**I hope you guys liked the way I ended this story I really wanted to get it finished before I went on holiday for a week so I won't be updating for a while, I'm going to miss the internet so much it's not even funny :'( anyway hope you liked this chapter please review and I'll be updating trying but failing when I get back! :D Jade xx**


End file.
